


You Know What to Do

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Limousine Sex, Missionary Position, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: A one-shot written from a semi-popular prompt I tweeted using @adamdriversputa’s images from their twitter account.~*~“I hate you,” Rey tells him as they pass each other on the red carpet.He grabs her hand, startling her. The air around her gone.“My limo after the after party?” Her broody, costar Ben growls.He lets go of her hand. He leaves her in shock, knowing she’ll be there.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 107
Kudos: 507
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	You Know What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TazWren for the beta! This fandom wouldn’t run without you! Renskinght18 made the beautiful moodboard! This lady writes so many good things! Please check both these ladies out on Ao3. You won’t be sorry!

“I hate you,” Rey tells him as they pass each other on the red carpet.

He grabs her hand, startling her. The air around her is suddenly in short supply. The way he looks at her takes away her ability to breathe, much less form words into sentences.

“My limo after the after-party,” Ben growls—her costar, who’s known for never wearing a smile.

When he lets go of her hand, she feels empty as she watches him walk away. Her body is frozen in shock. She can’t believe he dared assume she’d do what he says. She’s her own, independent woman who won’t be bossed around by a man.

Rey can say all those things—keep her feminist principles close to her heart, but she realizes one thing as she watches the tall figure disappear into the mess of press and cameras.

She’ll be there.

~*~

Rey slides into the limo, being careful not to get the train of her long dress caught in the door. The driver knows her and only greets her with a nod. He’s not blind to what’s about to happen.

Thank God for non-disclosure agreements.

The limo is empty and she can hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears, feel the butterflies flutter in her gut. She doesn’t know why she’s here.

No, that’s wrong.

She knows _exactly_ why she’s here.

For that brute of man, whose intensity scares her at times, can make her body sing behind closed doors. Her co-star of three movies has been nothing but awful to her on set, while in front of the whole cast and crew, causing her to break props as she hurls them at his head. He always ducks in the nick of time, and those things slam into the nearest wall. The two stars of the movie usually stare each other down after their spats. Her panties get soaked from just one look from his dark, brown eyes. Just before she’s tempted to take him, in front of God and everyone, she’d run offset to take care of herself on her own.

Having her own trailer has had its advantages.

She usually grabs her vibrator when she’s alone after he’s driven her mad and made her unbelievably horny. The device stays plugged in, charging at all hours to keep up with her pace. The asshole has always gotten under her skin, but she loves how his foul mouth feels on her.

Their relationship is a double-edged sword: the man is a monster when the cameras are rolling. However, when the cast and crew go home, Ben turns into a man who worships her and makes her forget how much she really hates him.

Every time they leave each other, after destroying whatever room they’ve fucked in—the best hate sex she’s ever had... well, the _only_ hate sex she’s ever had—she vows it’ll be their last time. She’s told herself that for the past six years.

She’s given Ben every excuse to break it off. Every bitchy glare and every cold shoulder was given to deter his advances.

It’s been futile. He never stops wanting her.

After six years of working together, and having fucked a few hundred times in fourteen different countries, Rey’s not proud of one thing.

She can’t say no to him.

She hates him even more for that.

Her palms are sweaty and her breathing is shallow. He’s not even in the limo yet and Ben does this to her, to her body. After all this time, he still gets her going.

She waits only ten minutes or so before the opening of the limo door startles her. She sees the red bottoms of his large shoes before she sees him and the tailored suit that’s made to fit him in all the right places.

He takes the seat across from her, his eyes boring a hole through her soul.

She squirms.

“You know what to do,” he speaks in a low voice; he sounds raspier than normal, from all the talking he’s had to do tonight at the awards show.

Ben is Hollywood’s _it_ man, and everyone wants a piece of him.

So does Rey.

She nods her head in response to his words and begins slowly lowering the zipper hidden on the side of her dress. Taking her time, she likes seeing how he claws at the leather seat as she undresses.

It gets him every time.

The bulge in his pants—the one that Hollywood likes to refer to over the main speakers at award shows and the one the fans like to guess the size of—begins to tent his Gucci pants. Earlier in the night, she heard him tell a reporter who he was wearing; soon, she’ll be wearing his cum on her tits.

Eyes focused on his cock, she shimmies and slips the dark green, strapless dress off her tanned body. She’s been away for a long time in a tropical paradise, recuperating from the grueling schedule of their last movie together. Her vacation home in Costa Rica has been a retreat and a godsend from the crazy life of being a busy actress. Except for one thing.

Ben Solo isn’t there with her. She tries not to think of how she has missed him. And his big cock.

She’s chuckled at the speculation from the starlets in Hollywood and fans on social media about his size, but she’s first-hand knowledge of his glorious cock.

She’s also privy to what he can do with it.

And she can take all of him.

She smiles at the way he runs his tongue over his lips when her breasts are finally exposed. She loves making him this way. They get off on torturing the other.

“Best tits in Hollywood, and you know I’ve seen plenty.”

“You’re such a man.” She feels her nipples pebble from the cool air. She feels exposed but is ready for his hands. God, she loves those big hands of his.

“You’re usually very okay with my man-ness”

“That’s not even a word”

“Do you even care?”

No. She doesn’t care. “I need that pouty, little mouth to shut up and do its job,” she orders. Hating him like she does gives her permission to talk to him in ways she’d never do with anyone else.

“Open wide. Let me see your little cunt.” He’s on the floor, on his knees. He’s so large that it only takes him a couple of seconds to be on her side of the limo. “I’ve been thinking about this all night. When I saw you on the red carpet, I wanted to be here, head-first, instead of sitting in a boring auditorium not winning any awards.”

“You should win all the awards for what you’re about to do.” She may hate him, but she isn’t so cruel that she can’t compliment him.

“Did you not wear panties on purpose?”

She would like to tell him no. That her choice of not having on any undergarments was that she wanted it that way. However, she knows that’s not true. She hadn’t seen him for months since the wrap-up of their last movie together. She knew she had the possibility of running into him tonight.

Hell yes, she did it on purpose.

A moan escapes her when, without warning, the flat of his tongue licks up from her ass to her clit. His goatee adds extra sensation to the tender spot between her thighs. Rey’s so glad he isn’t clean-shaven tonight and is also very thankful for the wax job she got just the day before. She’s bare and ready to feel every lick, suck and pull from his filthy mouth.

He’s so good at what he’s about to do that she finds it a tad annoying. If he would be bad at _one_ thing, then maybe she could find a reason to refuse him but, much to her chagrin, Ben Solo does everything well. It’s the reason everyone in town clamors to work with him. For their last movie, he learned how to wield his sword like an expert only after a couple of lessons, he went off-book before anyone else in the cast, and he hit his marks every damn time. No one can out-work or outsmart him. That’s probably why she finds him so infuriating on the set. But right now, when his head is between her legs, she’s glad he’s the best at everything.

He’s the best lover she’s ever had, even though she hates his guts. She tells herself that over and over again. However, she’s starting to doubt if she means it anymore.

Rey knows that he can make her come in less than four minutes with just his tongue. She’s even timed it. Her favorite part of it all is when he hums. His mouth opens wide, french-kissing her cunt, and he hums a symphony right into her folds causing a vibration like waves on the ocean. The tingles from the little tremors get her every time.

His low voice begins to reverberate between her legs and she thrusts her hips in small spasms into his mouth. Both of his hands begin to meander to her breasts that bounce with each thrust. He finds her hard nipples, and he thumbs them like he’s playing with the buttons on a PS4 controller.

“Ben, I’m so close,” she whines as his tongue flicks her clit harder. Faster. _How does he keep that pace?_ She wonders every time.

She feels his fingers enter her wetness and they begin pumping. They’re unrelenting. He must have gone for it and added three fingers at once because she feels the tight sting of the stretch. It’s been a while.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah, baby,” she screams from the pleasure of his forcefulness. “Your fingers fill me so good. Just like that. Oh!” She doesn’t realize she’s called him _baby_.

The squelching sounds of his fingers fucking her fill in the limo, then her moans turn into one long song and his humming on her clit gets louder, almost as if they’re harmonizing in song.

“God, Ben. Only you-” she barely stops herself from saying anything more. She wants to say _only you make me feel this way. It’s always been you and only you._ But she stops. Feelings have no place between them. They established that a long time ago.

His face leaves her cunt, but he keeps his fingers working hard. They lock eyes for a moment. His stare is piercing. _Did he want to hear the rest of what she wanted to say?_

Then _it_ happens, and she forgets the tender moment they just shared.

The orgasm rips from deep within; her cry can be heard for miles. His fingers still briefly as her body convulses of its own volition. She has no recollection of the date, time or even her name. She doesn’t even remember that she was just in a room with the most influential actors in the world. All she knows is that she’s with Ben Solo, and all is right with the world.

When his thumb flicks her swollen nub one more time, she cries out in pain. It’s so sensitive, the nerves raw. It’s like he has pushed a button to the floodgates from within and her body reacts on cue. A rush of fluids squirts from her as his fingers begin pounding into her again. She’s still clenching around him, milking those thick fingers and soaking them in the process.

She can’t control the reaction and it feels so good, just letting her body go. Allowing every part of herself to feel the ecstasy his touch brings. This reaction has never happened to her before, and she’s too far gone to analyze it.

Time passes slowly as she recovers from the best damn orgasm she can remember ever having. Ben’s given her plenty of orgasms but _this_ one, this one gets the gold medal. As she comes back to herself, he’s removed his dress shirt and is wiping his soaked hand on it. She notices the puddle on the leather seats and that not even his pants were out of the splash zone.

She’s nowhere close to being coherent, and the sight before her keeps her from recuperating any time soon. Seeing him without his shirt on does things to her. His body can be used as a model for artists to sculpt and to paint the perfect man. She revels in how those chiseled muscles feel under her hands. She feels special because she gets to touch him like this. All the world wants him, but only she has him. At least for now.

“Goddamn,” he says as his hand comes back to caresses her cunt, “That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

No, he’s wrong. She wants to argue with him but can’t. The sexiest thing she’s ever seen is a shirtless Ben with trousers that have pitched a tent. A rather huge tent.

Ben’s touch makes her jump, her body still sensitive, and she smiles up at him. His stare doesn’t waver and Rey can’t help but study him as Ben wipes her clean with his expensive shirt. She wonders if he’s going to need to return it to Gucci. There’s no dry cleaner in the world who can clean up the mess she’s made, and she laughs as she finds herself in new territory.

She is a squirter.

 _Who knew?_ She thought it was just something only experienced porn stars did. She’s shocked that she’s not more embarrassed. This man, who drives her insane on set, actually makes her feel safe when she’s at her most vulnerable.

They sit in silence for a while, which isn’t like them. Most of the time their trysts are hard and fast. No kissing. No cuddling. It’s just fucking. That’s all. But something in the air shifts as they begin to study each other, unable to take their eyes off the other.

“You’re something else.” He breaks the quiet.

“You liked that?” she asks coyly and begins cupping her breasts with both hands, kneading the softness with her palms. She knows he likes it when she plays with herself.

“Do you even have to ask?” sounding more serious than normal.

“When I saw you on the red carpet, I had to have you.” He watches her play with her tits. She watches how his eyes dance as he follows her movements. He licks his lips as she presses her cleavage together, and she knows he’s getting wound up. She loves making him crazy. “When you told me you hated me earlier, all I wanted to do was ruin your pussy. Fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk for days. Make you remember it was me who did that to you when you winced in pain as you sat down. I wanted to punish you like you were a bad girl, but right now… I... uh,” he’s stumbling over his words in an almost a monotone voice.

She finds herself hanging on his every word, both spoken and unspoken.

Pulled by a force she doesn’t understand, her body rises from her spot on the limo couch. A need to be closer to him consumes her, and she can’t ignore it any longer.

She’s only kissed him a few times, when they were being paid to do so, acting like a couple on screen. Locking lips with him on set was a part of her job and she did it gladly. No-one had to twist her arm to get her to kiss the soft lips of Ben Solo, even if it was just an act. She’s enjoyed having to do take after take with him, reveling in the fantasy as if it were real.

Knowing those kisses were fake caused her to hate him more. They always felt so real, so right to her. But, whenever the director would yell “cut”, Ben acted as though it meant nothing.

Their unspoken arrangement outside of work had never included kissing. Rey can count on one hand how many times their lips touched in some sort of affection—they are always initiated by him. Never allowing herself to feel more than just lust, she would pull away before it could even go further, trying hard to keep that part of herself at a distance. She could reject him. That was part of the game, but if he rejected her, she would fall apart and not be able to be put back together.

Deep down, she’s felt like Ben was disappointed in her reluctance to take their relationship a bit further. She could fuck him eight ways till Sunday, he could fill every one of her holes, she could lie naked in his arms, but that isn’t intimacy.

To Rey, kissing is something different. When she kisses someone, really kisses them, they mean something to her. They aren’t there to just fulfill a need. Kissing them forms a connection and lets the other person know that neither of them would be alone in the world any longer.

She jolts back to reality when she finds her lips on his, all initiated by her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she breathes between her kisses.

He doesn’t say a word, just deepens the connection. His lips feel so soft on hers, enveloping them with each pass of his tongue. Her mind becomes a complete mess, and her thoughts jumble together. Her capability for rational thought is gone. Her back is on the extra-wide seat as she’s no longer resisting, and she doesn’t notice him crawling between her legs. She naturally opens them wide for him.

They’ve never been in this position in all the times they’ve fucked. In all the closets, trailers and bathrooms, they’ve never been chest to chest, skin to skin; he usually takes her from behind, fast and hard. They also enjoy a little mutual masturbation or oral sex, but never this. Never this intimate. Eye contact and kissing was never their thing.

His lips pull away from hers; they’re swollen from his passionate kisses, and he meanders down her neck, sucking her delicate skin there. Pulling hard enough to make her whine, but gentle enough to get her to purr. She knows he’ll leave a mark but she’s glad because she doesn’t want to forget this.

“I can’t breathe when you’re away,” he whispers tenderly into her skin, like breathing a prayer.

She guesses that means he’s missed her, too.

As his teeth graze her collar bone, following it across her body and nipping along the way, he groans, “I can’t even think about who’s with you when I’m not. It drives me insane.”

“No one. I’ve been with no one,” she whispers as she begins to unbutton his pants. He helps her and yanks them down along with his black briefs—always black. She feels the head of his cock line up with her cunt that’s wet and ready for him.

“It’s only you, Rey. It’s always been you.” He kisses her again and she can taste the salt of her pussy on his tongue. She can’t believe he wants her like this, like the way a husband takes his wife on their wedding night, and not like some chick he picked up at the bar. She’s gotten used to being just a girl who could never deny him. Now, she realizes how stupid she’s been. Not letting him in was a mistake.

“I want you, Ben,” she tells him quietly in his ear, nipping at his lobe. Her hips roll, sliding her slickness up and down his cock that she knows is ready to go. “Make love to me, please,” she urges. Grabbing his ass, she pulls at him, spurring him on.

He fills her fast and then stops.

“You feel like home,” he says, taking short breaths while seeming to try and get himself under control.

She doesn’t reply, even though she feels the same. She couldn’t talk even if she wanted to. With her legs wrapped around his middle and his head tucked in the crook of her neck, his black hair falling on her while his cock fills her, she’s emotional and unable to breathe. The shift in their relationship is palpable and they both seem to know there’s no going back to what it was before.

Ben begins to move, hips pistoning back and forth. He glides effortlessly with her, the two making a perfect rhythm. She loves the weight of him on top of her. The security she feels underneath him pulls her to him even more.

“Oh, God!” she screams as he begins to hit her clit from just his movement on top of her. She can hear the skin slapping as he forcefully takes her harder with each pass.

“You’re fucking amazing,” he groans as he picks up the pace, becoming a machine.

Her moans ring in her ears and she feels herself tipping over the edge of a cliff. She dangles there just a moment longer to feel him fully, to get all she can out of him before she loses the ability to move her limbs. After this, she won’t be worth shooting.

Then it happens and she lets herself fall—it feels so good. She’d have told him long ago how she felt if she’d had known this feeling of euphoria would be the result. Her body stills, but her cunt keeps working him, taking him for all he’s worth. It’s not too much longer after her orgasm that he comes hard, spilling deep inside her.

“Fuuuuck,” he yells when he holds himself straight above her. His pelvis presses to hers, his cock deeper inside than she’s ever remembered feeling. She feels the warmth of his seed filling her body. Usually, there’s a condom, keeping her from knowing how it feels to have him let it all go inside her, but not now.

Now, she feels it all: the warmth and security of his body collapsing on her, the heat of his cum pulsing inside her, his breath hot on her skin. She never wants to let this go. She’s afraid of facing life in the real world and leaving the little utopia they’ve created. She wants to stay here, free from the flashing cameras and the cruel things people say about her. Here, Ben is hers and only hers. Out there, he belongs to everyone.

They dress slowly, afterward, without speaking, neither one addressing the elephant in the room. There are feelings now. Big feelings and she’s not sure where they go from here.

Instead of talking it out like most grown-ups do, they curl up together on the couch where they’d just made love and hold each other.

She feels the limo slow to a stop but her eyes won’t open. Her body is in a languid state, still feeling the aftereffects of making love with Ben. His shoulder is firm but comfortable, his arms strong and safe.

“Here’s your hotel,” he whispers as he kisses the top of her messy hair. It was up in an intricate do, but now it cascades down her shoulders.

“Hmm.” Her eyes barely open, she grabs her shoes and heads for the door that magically opens. The cool breeze hits her exposed skin, and she pauses.

“Join me?” she asks and holds out her hand, not wanting to leave him. Not wanting to be alone any longer. She’s left him so many times before, but this time it’s different. She finally allows herself to let him in, realizing that she does care for this man. The one she kept at arm’s length for so long.

His lips seem to tug at the sides, before forming the sweetest smile that she’s not seen on him before. It’s beautiful. His eyes dance when he looks her way.

She watches him nod his head in earnest as if he’s just won a trip to Disney World, and he joins her on the sidewalk. Luckily, there’s no paparazzi or large crowds of people tonight. This late, the night seems quiet. The city is all theirs. A few cars zoom past and the flags on the hotel building dance in the night breeze.

He takes her hand as they stroll toward the hotel doors, like an old couple coming back from their evening walk, taking their time.

“I still hate you, you know,” she jokes with him as they stumble on the elevator, holding hands. She still can’t believe this is happening. He chuckles, and she’s glad she’ll have him all to herself. Hopefully forever.

“I know,” he responds just before he takes her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little one shot! I would love to hear from you and what you think of our couple! I am on Twitter at 3todream3.


End file.
